heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon 'is one of the main titular protagonists of the 2014 film, ''Big Hero 6 ''and the television series of the same name. Background Honey Lemon lives in the city of San Fransokyo, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, Honey Lemon discovered her love for chemistry while in high school. She notes that she also fell in love with a foreign exchange student named Andre during her high school years (whom she still harbors affections for). Currently, Honey is a star student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. In and out of school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Go Go Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro Hamada, Baymax and Tadashi Hamada (prior to his death). She got her nickname from Fred for her sweet and sunny personality. Honey once lived in an apartment with a girl named Regina, but was forced to find a new place to live after a chemistry accident froze part of the building. Honey was invited to move in with Go Go, and the two have lived together since (in a notoriously bad neighborhood). Apart from science, Honey Lemon is also a passionate artist. On the side, she takes lessons at the illustrious San Fransokyo Art Institute, which was founded by Honey's favorite artist and idol, Lenore Shimamoto. Honey initially kept her affiliation with SFAI from her friends due to the rivalry held between the schools, but Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Go Go confessed to have already known, and accepted Honey for being both a talented scientist and artist. Development The original Marvel version of Honey Lemon debuted in ''Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1. Honey Lemon, also known as '''Aiko Miyazaki, represented the Japanese pop-culture archetype of the Magical Girl, with her name and Power Purse being a specific nod to Go Nagai's Cutie Honey ''and her ability to pull weapons out of nowhere. For the Disney film, Honey Lemon was re-imagined as a Latina fashionista with a hidden destructive streak, creating a comical contrast with her sweet exterior. Early footage from a 2013 Rotoscopers report also featured early story material of a subplot between Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry over boys and Honey Lemon getting concerned about her clothes in spite of her pyromania. Early concept art and script drafts would also have her working as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (Also known as Sweet Bean Coffee in certain drafts), though this specific day job would occasionally be mentioned in other promotional material. The Power Purse, which in the comics was a device that used miniaturized wormholes and Pym Particles to store anything, was completely re-worked to better fit the more grounded tone of the film. Early concepts showed it becoming capable of functioning like a stuffed-animal rocket launcher, though the filmmakers eventually settled on making it function as a portable chemistry lab. Official Description : ''It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam.1 Personality Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is outgoing, cheerful, and photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Physical appearance Honey has slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of '60s and early '70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact) and often wears '60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red, pink, and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At Tadashi's funeral, Honey wears a black long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a pink dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead, she wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. The only alteration made to her super-suit in the TV series is her visor, which only covers her eyes. Powers and abilities Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey Lemon's battle armor is equipped with a special purse containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. The strap of Honey's purse is a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals into them. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. Despite her skills being based more around technology, Honey has demonstrated a good amount of physical capabilities. She has demonstrated the ability to perform flips and other forms of acrobatics, though not as good as Go Go. In addition, despite her lithe built, she possesses a decent amount of physical strength, as she was able to move a 400 pound ball of tungsten carbide without any aid. Honey Lemon Superhero.png